Invisible
by WinchesterGal
Summary: One shot. Dean has been friends with Katrina since they were kids. As they grow up, Katrina starts to fall for Dean. However, Dean doesn't seem to notice her.


**Disclaimer:** Dean is in my closet and Sam is under my bed, he couldn't fit in my closet. I had to hide them there cause my dad was coming. Just kidding. I don't have them therefore, I don't own them.

**Author's Note:** So I had this idea awhile ago and its been swimming in my head and decided that I will write it down. This will be a one shot. Hehe. I thought I needed a break in writing my other fanfics, hope that's okay.

* * *

_A girl sat by her window, watching the rain fall. She wrapped a blanket around her body and started reminiscing memories, memories that changed her life._

I've known the Winchesters all my life. We grew up together, hunt together, and even shared the misery of hunting together. I was really close to Sam and Dean, they were like my brothers. We lived in the same roof with my dad and their dad, we lost our moms the same way. Dean and I were best friends but as time went by my feelings changed for him.

Dean was well, how do I put it with out sounding like an idiot, hot? But his appearance always came secondary to me, it was his personality that really got me falling for him. He was funny, caring, and had that charm that could hypnotize any woman that he wanted.

When we were teenagers, he would always have a date every Friday night while Sammy and I would just stuff our faces with pop corn and watch a horror flick. I would sit by the window every night, waiting for him to come home and see if he was alright. I would envy the girl receiving his good night kiss cause I would never get that from him. We were just friends but I wanted something more.

When we were fifteen, Dean fell in love with a girl, but six months later, they split up. I've never seen him fall apart like that before. He actually shed tears. I remembered one night, he sat in his Dad's truck on the driver's seat. He just sat there and cried. I hopped in the passenger seat. We just talked for hours and then, we fell asleep in the truck. He never talks to anyone, except me, he doesn't even talk to his brother. He feared that when he showed an emotion that was deep and unlike his outside character, he was showing weakness.

At eighteen, a hunt went horribly wrong that almost caused his life. He was thrown out the window of a five story building, landing on the hard concrete. I ran as fast as I could, the whole time I hoped that he would survive because I had to tell him something. Something that I have always been scared to tell him, something that I have always felt for him. When I got to him, he wasn't moving at all. He had cuts from the broken glass, he had a gash on his stomach which was bleeding profusely. I pressed my hand on the gash while Sam called an ambulance.

"They'll be here in a few minutes" Sam said.

His face saddened when he saw my face full of tears. I laid Dean's head on my lap, my tears were in his face so I wiped it away. I had to tell him how I felt.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear.

He just laid there, not moving a muscle or anything at all. After a few minutes of cradling him, the ambulance finally came.

Hours passed when Dean finally became conscious. Sam went to his bedside and they joked around, even in his painful state, he was still being a goof. I smiled upon seeing him, he smiled back but then he scrunched his face, still in pain.

"Don't move too much" I said.

"I can barely move Kat" he smiled.

I waited for him to say something about what I just revealed to him, but I suspected that he didn't hear it.

"Dean, I…"

"Lauren!" Dean said excitedly.

I turned around and saw Lauren, Dean's girlfriend, holding a teddy bear that said "Get Well Soon, Love You" She went to Dean's bed side and kissed him lightly.

"I'll leave you two alone"

I felt tears sting my eyes. I went outside and headed to my car when Sam grabbed my arm.

"let me go Sam" I demanded.

"you love him, why can't you tell him that?" he knew, he always knew how I felt about his brother.

"I…I tried! I tried every time I had the chance but someone always manages to skrew it up!"

"Then try again Katrina"

"I'm tired of trying Sam, I give up" I tried to hold back another river of tears coming "I'm going to college, I got accepted by Princeton, I know, shocker, me going to Princeton" I let out a small laugh.

"But what about Dean?" he said with concerned eyes.

"I don't know"

Sam came and hugged me, even though he was fourteen, he still towered over me. I hugged him back.

"Good bye Sammy"

He kissed the top of my head and let me go, he was reluctant.

I went home and packed all my stuff and left a note on the kitchen table.

While I was in Princeton, I found some sideline hunting jobs, made new friends, dated from time to time but I still wanted to be with him. I tried forgetting about him but damn it, I can't get him out of my head.

After Princeton, I went to Sacramento and bought my own apartment. I still kept in touch with my dad but I lost contact with the Winchesters. I left a message on Sam's phone, hoping that he still had the same number, I left my address and phone number and I told him that he can visit me anytime.

Hunting became my priority but I do have a job. I work at a day care center, taking care of little kids, it's a fun and fulfilling job.

_Sam's POV_

When we got home from the hospital, I saw a note resting on the kitchen table. I knew it was from Katrina. I didn't bother reading the note, I already knew what it said. I was going to miss her, she was like a big sister to me.

I was lying on my bed when Dean walked towards my computer chair. He was having a hard tome so I helped him.

"She went to Princeton?" Dean said, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, you know her, incredibly smart" I laughed, but he didn't. He glared at me.

"That's not the point Sam. The point is she should have said something in the hospital, not just take off and leave a frikkin' note"

I felt anger rising inside me. I knew she had feelings for him, but Dean just seems not to notice her at all.

"You're a jackass" I said.

"What?"

"You're a jackass. If you would have taken the time to talk to her you would have known"

"I do talk to her Sam!"

"Yeah right, the last time you really talked to her you were fifteen and how old are you now Dean? Eighteen. Three years Dean, three years. Ever since you started dating, you have forgotten about your best friend, its like you neglected her"

"Sam I…"

I wasn't done just yet.

"Who was there to help you get though mom's death? Who was there who cheered you on your baseball games when Dad and I weren't able to go? Who was there when you broke up with the girl you first fell in love with? Who was there to help you pick flowers for your prom date? Who was there by your side the moment you fell out of that building?" I sighed "it was all Katrina Dean. She has always been there for you, but you were never there for her. Its like she's invisible to you"

Dean just sat there as he took it all in.

(Eight Years Later)

We were driving around Sacramento when I remembered that Katrina was living there. She gave me her address so I took out the map. Today will be her twenty sixth birthday, two days, before Dean's. I told Dean the directions, he kept bugging me where we were going so I just told him that we were going to investigate.

We pulled up in a pretty nice apartment building. I searched for her apartment and when I found it, I rang the door bell.

A pleasant surprise came my way on my twenty sixth birthday, Sam paid a visit! To my surprise he brought along a visitor, his brother. My heart stopped for a sec when I spotted Dean. He smiled at me. I went to hug him. I could smell the leather mixed with his scent, it was intoxicating. He lifted me up as he hugged me, when he set me down, we stared into each others eyes. I felt the same feeling I had years ago rushing back. Sam cleared his throat, taking me away from the moment I just shared with Dean.

"Oh, come in! God Sam, stop growing!" I joked, poking him on the ribs.

"Maybe you should start growing, you little munchkin" he teased.

We talked about the good times during dinner. We laughed and Dean almost choked from his teriyaki chicken, Sam made fun of him which led to the Winchester Wrestling match. I played the announcer, but Dean grabbed my leg and pulled me in. We were all piled up on the floor laughing our heads off. Dean was on top of Sam and I was on top of Dean.

After everything was cleaned up, I offered them to stay here for the night and they agreed. When the two of them were asleep, I went to the park in front of my apartment. They had a beautiful lake which was illuminated by the moon. I sat on the dock, letting my feet touch the water.

I heard footsteps coming. I turned around and there he was. He took off his shoes and folded his jeans, he let his feet touch the water too. He grabbed my chin and gently turned my head to face him.

"I love you too" he said softly "Sorry it took me eight years to tell you that"

Our lips joined.

"Well, you got there" I smiled.

We were kissing under the moon light.

_The girl felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her body. She smiled._

"_Good morning honey" she said._

"_Good morning baby" he whispered "lets go check on Dean Jr."_

_The happy couple headed to the nursery where they were met by a wide awake baby boy, he was cooing and giggling. He brought his little hands up when he saw his mommy and daddy smiling at him._

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
